


Stress Relief

by UniqueMemoria



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMemoria/pseuds/UniqueMemoria
Summary: Butters enjoys his meet ups with Mysterion for some of the wrong reasons.





	Stress Relief

2:34am was shown brightly on the phone screen in Butters' hand, which he felt like might of froze within the few seconds it took him to take it out in the first place. Regardless, he let out a sigh, shoving his phone back away and blowing into his glove-covered hands.

They’ve been doing this for 10 years, and yet, Butters felt that he himself had become a bit too dependent on these meetups, for all the wrong reasons. He was, at the very least, thankful within that long amount of time, his current outfit had improved from the childish tin-foil based version he would wear in the beginning of this “game.” 

It was now more just fabric made to simulate the look of that original costume. The only thing he ever did in this outfit was fight, after all. So, he needed it to be as comfortable as possible.

“Hey.”

Butters swore he almost jumped out of his skin, but kept his cool just enough for it to hopefully not be noticed. He turned quickly towards the source of the voice, keeping in character right off the bat and narrowing his eyes. “You’re late.”

Kenny gave him a shrug, not giving any excuse as to why he was late. “I’m here now, aren’t I?” It was like he was trying to enrage Butters even more already. “We doing this or what?” His voice was in that deeper tone he always used in his costume. Though Butters’ Professor Chaos outfit had changed, Kenny’s didn’t seem to ever be very different. Sure, he stopped the wearing underpants on the outside part of it, but other than that, the only difference is the outfit getting bigger to fit him as he grew up. 

Butters wasted almost no time getting into a fighting position, all his attention focused on Kenny as he spoke up, “That’s why I’m standing out here in the cold, so yes.” No more talking after that, not after Butters promptly swung a punch in Kenny’s direction.

THUD

Kenny was sent to the ground faster than he seemed to dodge it, and Butters loved the feeling of the hit against his fist. So naturally, it was time to just get more of that feeling. He was cut short from going for a second blow however as he felt a sudden loss of air and a chilling pain in his stomach from the kick of a boot.

Within a mere second of being knocked to the ground by the punch, Kenny had spun back onto his feet and delivered a swift kick to Butter’s stomach, knocking him down to the ground instead. And as easy as that, Kenny placed a sturdy boot to Butters’ chest, pinning him to the ground.

“He-” 

“Just hold on.” Butters was cut off by that same annoyingly gruff voice. “I know we usually would have already been at each other’s throats by now n’ all, but before we get to that..” He paused, cautiously removing his foot, stepping back just in case Butters tried something in his bout of frustration. 

Luckily for Kenny, Butters was still Butters, even in this costume, so he at least refrained from continuing the fight, and sat himself up. He didn’t say anything yet, only keeping his look of impatience locked on him. 

“I just wanted to mention that.. Uh.” The gruff voice slowly melted into Kenny’s usual tone as he continued, “You’ve been extra rough these past few fights, ya know? I find these fights fun and all, but outside of the whole costume and shit uh- just be careful, ya know?” He sighed, noticing the look of irritation in Butters’ gaze only grow more intense the more he spoke. 

“Just remember we’re not actually trying to kill each other, Butters. This isn’t a video game or anything.” He chuckled, trying to ease the tension a little. 

It didn’t seem to help much. Butters was radiating such an awful aura, Kenny found himself almost worried for him, unsure what must’ve upset him enough to have this much frustration pent up. But, it also made him worried for himself, somewhat. 

“Well, if you’re done talking, can we continue with this?” Butters completely avoided everything Kenny had said entirely, his mind already focused on the task he had started. So, after a defeated sigh and nod from Kenny, more punches were thrown in the teen’s direction immediately.

Many of the punches were mere inches from actually striking, which only fueled the pent up frustration Butters was feeling. Kenny got a few good punches into his ribs and chest, but only before a strong punch was struck to Kenny’s face, sending him straight into the snow. 

Butters was breathing heavy now, eyes drifting to the slight spots of blood that were now in the snow, likely from Kenny’s nose, considering where he had hit him. Kenny was still in the snow for a good few seconds before finally slowly pushing himself up.

Or well, attempted to.

His plans fell short when Kenny felt a weight suddenly on his chest, pushing him back down into the snow. And after that, a couple more punches. One after another, sending familiar pain through his face, that is until he attempted to grab at Butters’ hands to stop anymore of them, a different panic arose. 

Though he got the hands to stop hitting his swollen face, he found a new pain arriving, around his neck. Now this sent an actual shock of fear through Kenny at that moment, as he found Butters’ hands wrapped tightly around his neck, much tighter than comfortable, honestly. 

“B-Butter-s-” Kenny was already struggling to speak with the grip so tight like that, unable to pull the hands off of him. Guess that little chat he had with him really didn’t work. Well, shit. 

Butters’ frustrations and worries were all pushed into his grip, refusing to let go. Kenny had pretty quickly given up on fighting back, and it wasn’t long until he was gone. Only then did Butters seem to snap out of the trance of rage he was in, letting go of Kenny and backing up off of him, his breathing still heavy. 

Oh no.. huh?

“Fuck..” Butters didn’t know what to say. But he also wasn’t sure how to feel. It was hard for it to sink in right away, a lot of rage still running through him. Not to mention adrenaline. He just sat there for a while, letting himself cool off, as well as effectively get sick from the cold. 

5:30am now shown on Butters’ screen as his phone was pulled out again. The sun would be out soon, he should go home now. 

Butters pushed himself up from the snow, nearly falling right back over due to his legs being fast asleep. He balanced himself though, and began walking towards his house, leaving Kenny behind in the snow, actually not too worried. 

He knew Kenny would come back, anyway. He could feel bad about this later. 

Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo thank you so much for reading my fic! ;w; this is my first time writing south park so I hope it's okay!  
> I actually based this fic on this video I made the other day, if you're interested!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0kc_aLLoL4&feature=youtu.be


End file.
